prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Vampire Blue Coord
(ホーンテッドヴァンパイアブルーコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 73 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Haunted Vampire Blue Purple Coord, Haunted Vampire Orange Coord, and the Haunted Vampire Pink Coord. User Appearance Tops A grey enamel top with long sleeves. The puffed shoulder has a blue and gold ornate bat design, and the bottom of the sleeve cuff is pointed with black tulle sticking out of it, gold lining, and a gold bat pattern. At the top of the chest is ruffled fabric coming in grey and white, each lined in gold. The bottom is ruffled with spread out gold pearls and ruby diamonds, followed by a ruffled blue layer above it and a layer of points lined in gold with a ruby diamond at each tip. Over the blue fabric is a burgundy bodice of stylized, pointed fabric lined in black and gold with ornate detail, with the middle held together by black string. The collar is light burgundy with gold lining, and flowing from the back is a short blue cape with gold lining. Included is a dark grey web-like choker with a single ruby gem surrounded by smaller blue gems and gold pearls, a pearl necklace, and a tiny gold pearl necklace with a loop hanging from it attached to a gold and burgundy bat with a ruby hanging from the bottom. Pants Grey shorts with gold lining to match the strap hanging inches beneath each cuff. Over this is a short blue pointed peplum with gold lining and ornate heart designs at each corner, along with a ruby diamond hanging from a gold pearl, and three gold chains, two made from tiny links, the other made from ornate bats and gold gears with sapphire diamonds in them. Sewn to the back are gold bat wings with gears in them. Black pointed web hangs from the peplum and wraps around the legs and is lined in gold. Shoes Grey boots with a white platform sole and long heel. The toe is blue with gold line detail over it and around the top, which is trim with black tulle. Burgundy goes down the middle with gold lining and shoelaces, and on the back corner of the ankle is a gear bat wing. Grey enamel tights are included with a black bat pattern going up the side. Accessory A black web tulle piece with a grey band at the bottom and a big, burgundy and gold bat attached to the middle, along with gold gear bat wings. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts body_J4-08.png La La Meltic StAr Arcade Cover.png Anime Screenshots Episode 73 Bonded Vampire Coord Intro.png My Secret heArtbeats 0.5.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 1.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 2.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 3.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 4.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 5.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 6.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 7.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 8.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 9.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 10.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 11.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 12.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 13.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 14.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 15.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 16.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 17.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 18.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 19.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 20.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 21.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 22.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 23.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 24.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 25.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 26.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 27.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 28.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 29.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 30.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 31.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 33.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 34.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 35.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 36.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 37.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 38.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 39.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 40.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 41.jpg My Secret heArtbeats 42.jpg My Secret heArtbeats End Pose.png Episode 81 Haunted Vampire Blue, Orange, and Pink Coord Intro.png La La Meltic StAr 1.jpg La La Meltic StAr 4.jpg La La Meltic StAr 5.jpg La La Meltic StAr 7.jpg La La Meltic StAr 8.jpg La La Meltic StAr 10.jpg La La Meltic StAr 11.jpg La La Meltic StAr 12.jpg La La Meltic StAr 13.jpg La La Meltic StAr 17.jpg La La Meltic StAr 18.jpg La La Meltic StAr 19.jpg La La Meltic StAr 21.jpg La La Meltic StAr 23.jpg La La Meltic StAr 24.jpg La La Meltic StAr 27.jpg La La Meltic StAr 32.jpg La La Meltic StAr 34.jpg La La Meltic StAr 36.jpg La La Meltic StAr 37.jpg La La Meltic StAr 38.jpg La La Meltic StAr 39.jpg La La Meltic StAr 40.jpg La La Meltic StAr 41.jpg La La Meltic StAr 43.jpg La La Meltic StAr 45.jpg La La Meltic StAr 46.jpg La La Meltic StAr 47.jpg La La Meltic StAr 48.jpg La La Meltic StAr End Pose.png Episode 92 Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 4.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Romance Beat Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Season 2 Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 4